


Red Isn't Your Colour.

by shizuwu



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Canon, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dollars (Durarara!!), Drabble, Feels, Major Character Injury, Sad, Suffering, Tragedy, im sorry but it was a request okay, poor Shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuwu/pseuds/shizuwu
Summary: That bastard finally messed up, and it caused his death. It was a small mistake, too, something that nobody would’ve considered to be fatal… I could hardly believe it myself, and I was there, for God’s sake...
He was hit by a truck.
He’d tried that trick so many times, and on that day, it finally went wrong.
(Drabble I wrote as a request a while ago.)





	

I was there when it happened. I was partially to blame, when I thought about it… It happened so quickly, that I didn’t believe it at first.

That bastard finally messed up, and it caused his death. It was a small mistake, too, something that nobody would’ve considered to be fatal… I could hardly believe it myself, and I was there, for God’s sake!

How did all this happen…? Simple. That flea tried to kill me, and even though I never laid a finger on him, his death occurred…

He was hit by a truck.

He’d tried that trick so many times, and on that day, it finally went wrong. He was a few seconds too late, that’s all it was, but that was all it took. He was already dead by the time I turned around the corner. The truck had tried to swerve to the side, but it still hit him, and sent him tumbling down the street, tearing not only his clothes, but his skin as well. I remember running over to him, even before a crowd had gathered. I was right there. Right at the front. I remember kneeling down beside him, his blood soaking through my black pants. His eyes were still open, dull red and glazed. Blood oozed from the cuts all over his body, but the majority of it ran out from the back of his head, creating a dark red pool under the mass of black locks, soaking his hair, making it stick together in clumps. His skin was slowly drained of what little colour it had.

“I-Izaya… This is one of your tricks, r-right?” I asked myself, reaching out with a shaky hand to hit his face gently, as you would if you wanted to wake someone up. I remember my body tensing when I touched his frozen cheek with my fingertips, and then I immediately recoiled. I had to admit it… I was scared… I hated violence… I never wanted to hurt anyone…!

But here I was…

Next to Izaya’s unmoving body, the person who pissed me off so much… Dead. I didn’t want this… I never wanted this…!

Never…


End file.
